


Tell It To My Heart

by annajc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annajc/pseuds/annajc
Summary: "Then tell it to my heart, tell me I'm the only, Is this really love or just a game?""I..."Living in a world where society is based on genders is not easy neither fair, everyday is full of struggles but not everything is black and white in this world.





	1. Chapter 1

Jeonghan felt the rays of sun entering through the blinds hitting his face, he slowly opened his eyes looking at the ceiling, he took a deep breath and sat up stretching his arms confirming that his heat ended, he sighed getting up from his bed and go to the bathroom. He looked himself in the mirror, his hair was messy and his face looked like a mess.

"Stupid body" he said to himself taking off his clothes entering the shower, he stood there letting the water cover his entire body, he liked to takes baths most of the time but he was too lazy to prepare himself a bath so he went for shower. When he finished up he got out and then changed, he was drying his hair in the bathroom when he heard someone opening the door.

"How you feeling?" Asked Dokyeom, his best friend, Jeonghan turned off the dryer and looked at him.

"It's over" Said stretching his arms.

"Good let's go and get breakfast and then go down to open, we finally have the whole staff" Said Dokyeom walking down the hallway to the kitchen being followed by Jeonghan.

"Ah What would I do without you?" Said Jeonghan laughing.

"Exactly" Said Dokyeom handing him a plate with a smirk.

Since Jeonghan was an omega, getting a job or even proper education was not easy so he was more than thankful for having a friend like Dokyeom, they met since they were kids and when things were getting serious for Jeonghan, Dokyeom was the only one who stayed with him and helped him, Dokyeom's entire family are betas and they have a cafeteria which is really famous around the area where there are a lot of companies and business and so they have many regular clients, they live a normal life with this business, since betas are not affected in any way by omegas Dokyeom's family didn't had a problem in hiring omegas so Jeonghan moved in with Dokyeom in the apartment that was on the second floor of the building where the cafeteria was, the entire building was own by his family so it wasn't a problem.

When they finished eating breakfast they went down and started getting everything ready to open, putting out the tables, putting some changes on the menu and so on.

"Morning!" They heard Seungkwan and Wonwoo entered from the back door and responded the same way and started helping too.

"How was it?" Asked Seungkwan to Jeonghan since he couldn't work for 2 days.

"Problematic as always, I really don't know why it got to me so intense this time" Said Jeonghan resting his chin on the mop.

"Ahh somedays I seriously think on just go out and let an Alpha bit me and have his kids" Said Seungkwan cleaning the window to which the rest laughed.

"Hey calm down, this is not a good place to say that" Said Wonwoo from behind the register laughing pointing outside where all the big companies filled with alphas where since he was a beta too he didn't care that much.

"Say whatever you want one day I'll have my Titanic love story I know it" said Seungkwan throwing at him the cloth he was cleaning with which Wonwoo dodge.

"Stop your fighting it's time to open" said Dokyeom opening the front door and turning ove the sign that said closed to open. The rest of the boys went to their spots and soon the cafeteria was filled with customers.

"Hey where's...." started saying Dokyeom but was interrupted by a loud sound of the back door.

"Sorry I'm late!" Said Chan putting on his apron quickly and grabbing the notepad going out to take the clients orders.

"Well he's here" said Jeonghan laughing at Dokyeom's face.

"He's lucky my parents don't come that often anymore to check on the cafeteria" said getting back to work.

The morning went smooth as always, receiving the clients who were regulars and people who was familiar with he cafeteria, the morning rushed hour ended and only a few customers where in their tables enjoying their meal and working so the boys were chilling behind the counter.

"And then I went like this and bam I killed that audition" ended telling his story Chan about his dance performance.

"You're as active as ever" Said Wonwoo.

"Hey hey hey look outside" Said Seungkwan our of nowhere and they all looked at the group of 6 business men who started entering the cafeteria.

"Oh they must be from the new company that was built recently like two buildings away, my parents told me they tried to buy this building and that they own thousands of other buildings" said Dokyeom.

"Wait really? This company has money then" Said Wonwoo and the rest agreed.

"That's the real Alpha deal" Said Seungkwan looking at them.

"Don't be so obvious" Said Jeonghan hitting him slightly gaining a groan.

"So this is the famous cafeteria that didn't accept our offer and that is known in the whole area" they heard one of the guys say.

"I'll go" Said Dokyeom grabbing the notepad and going to them directing them to a table. "Welcome, Can I offer you something to drink?" The men ordered and Dokyeom could tell how they where not used to eat in places like this. After he took the order he went to the counter and hand the order to the rest.

"Uhh smells like Alpha" They heard Minghao who winked to the guys in the table and entered the cafeteria with Soonyoung next to him laughing slightly.

"Shut up you punk" said Dokyeom when they sat on the stools in front of the counter and both boys laughed.

"Looks like the new company huh?" Asked Soonyoung giving them a quick glance and Wonwoo nodded.

"You know I wouldn't mind working here now" Said Minghao who was giving a flirty look to one of the guys in the table.

"Calm your freaking omega's pheromones" whispered Jeonghan to him and Minghao laughed while taking off his glasses biting them from one side still looking at the guy.

"Oh my god" Said Seungkwan hitting him with one of the menus in the arm.

"Oh come on you're acting as if you're not looking at the blonde guy, Rose you just found your Jack" Said Minghao devilish making Seungkwan blush.

"Chan take the drinks to them" Said Dokyeom giving him the tray with the drinks and he did.

"You know what's got me confused, most of them are alphas but there's one omega with them" Said Minghao and the rest looked at him surprised.

"Wait really?" Asked Seungkwan.

"Yeah the one who's next to the blonde is omega" something Minghao was strangely good at was detecting someone's gender which was a good way of not getting into awkward situations.

"So it is true I got this feeling that he might be" Said Dokyeom looking at him.

"Ohh what's this our Dokyeommie is interested in someone?" Said Wonwoo teasing him.

"Hey what's the short one, he's cute" Said Soonyoung looking at them too.

"Beta" Said Minghao and Soonyoung smiled since he himself was a beta too.

"Do you only come here to hook up or what?" Asked Wonwoo gaining a wink from those two.

"Hey Minghao that guy asked me to give you this" said Chan when he came back and gave Minghao a napkin.

"And you keep scolding me but look who has a date now" Said Minghao smiling when he showed the napkin with a number written on it.

"You're unbelievable" Said Seungkwan crossing his arms.

"Hey we have more clients get back to work we'll gossip later" Said Dokyeom and the rest agreed.

Jeonghan started helping giving out the plates with food to the tables, he then noticed that the plates he took where for the table with the new business men, he felt some chills in his back when he arrived at the table but decided to ignore it.

"Ok so two ham sandwiches, two orders of waffles, a hamburger and an order of French fries" Said Jeonghan handing the plates to them smiling softly. "Call me if you need anything else"

"Thank you, that would be it for now" Said one of the guys looking at him in the eyes and he felt those chills in his back again, he smiled again walking away not being able to forget that intense look the man gave him and feeling his heart beating fast.

"Are you okay?" Asked Dokyeom waving a hand in front of him when he saw Jeonghan lost in his thoughts.

"Hey ah have you heard of fated pairs?" Asked Jeonghan taking Dokyeom by surprised, he look back and met with those eyes again, he quickly looked down blushing feeling his heart beating even faster, Dokyeom saw this and didn't say anything because what he saw explained him everything he needed to know.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thank you, have a nice day!" Said the waiter as Seungcheol and the rest were leaving the cafeteria, they felt weird being in such a friendly place since they were used to the strict alpha treatment.

"Well now I agree with the people who told us to not buy their building" said Mingyu as they were walking back to their office.

"I can't believe you actually gave your number to that guy" said Vernon to Jun who smirked looking at his phone already texting with the guy.

"The coffee was amazing I'll give them that, Joshua can you go tomorrow and buy coffee there?" said Jihoon to which Joshua nodded.

"Did you like it?" Asked Seungcheol to Joshua who was walking next to him quiet as always.

"Yeah it has nice vibe and everyone was so friendly it was different" Said Joshua with a smile, he liked it more than he thought, ever since he was a kid he was around Alphas even though he himself was an omega he started noticing that an omega between alphas is not that common and always wondered how would it be around people like him, he tried to keep cool about it but Seungcheol knew how he felt and then he realized it was good thing to build the company in that area.

~

The morning came, everything was normal as always in the cafeteria, the boys were making coffee, cooking, cleaning, taking orders and so on like everyday. It was as if the cafeteria had a routine since most of the customers that visited it were regulars. The rushed hour ended, even Minghao and Soonyoung where chilling in the cafeteria as always, so the boys could finally relaxed in the table that was in the back next to the kitchen. 

"Ok so according to urban dictionary fated pair means when an alpha and an omega are meant to be together despite of what they think, the person will know it if it encounters their fated pair" finished reading Seungkwan from his phone. 

"Are you seriously using urban dictionary?" Asked Dokyeom and Seungkwan nodded with an obvious grin, Jeonghan face palmed himself in his mind.

"I have a better source" said Wonwoo putting down a book on the table opening it trying to get the dust off the yellow old pages. 

"Jeez how old is that?" said Chan touching one of the pages that felt like it was gonna come off at any moment. 

"It is true what Seungkwan read but it also says once the alpha and the omega bond a.k.a the bite mark, they will no longer react physically to any other person besides themselves even if they dislike each other their bodies will not allow it and they will yearn for each other, however meeting one's fated pair is extremely rare and in most cases they finish their lives without meeting their fated one, in the end it's more like a myth since there is no proof that this exists, only the couple would know if it does happen" Read Wonwoo to the rest of them.

"Wow that's so intense" said Minghao looking at the pictures of the book.

"That's it? No symptoms? Nothing?" Asked Jeonghan and Wonwoo moved his head saying 'no'.

"Well it's jut a myth in the end don't think too much about it" said Soonyoung.

"But how am I supposed to know if what I felt is this or just my heat ending?" said Jeonghan resting his head in the table. 

"But like it's so scary at the same time, not being able to separate from that person even if you don't like them" said Seungkwan.

"Can betas get pregnant?" Asked Chan out of nowhere while looking at a page of the book surprising the rest.

"You shouldn't be reading that" said Dokyeom taking the book from him closing it and Chan whined. 

"Soonyoung's right don't think it to much, what you felt it was just a little the book also says that if you ever met your fated pair you go into heat out of nowhere, even the alpha, and none of that happened yesterday so it probably wasn't anything" said Wonwoo and the rest agreed with him, Jeonghan sighed relaxing more after reading more into the topic, before anyone could say anything they heard the little bell at the counter which meat there was a customer, Dokyeom went out first and the rest went to the front after putting the book in one of the lockers.

"Hi, what can I offer you?" Asked Dokyeom to then realized the person who was in front of him.

"Hey he's the one from yesterday" interrupted Minghao coming out of the back followed by the rest who glared at him.

"Hi" said the guy smiling softly. "I'm Joshua and yeah I'm from the company that opened a few days ago" he felt somewhat nervous having the attention of all the workers that were there.

"I'm Dokyeom and yeah we remember I mean we know everyone who works around the area. When there's new people it's easy to notice" explained Dokyeom smiling at him and Joshua responded the same way, he then ordered the coffee for the guys at the office and Dokyeom told him to sit on one of the stools while he was waiting for the coffees.

"Hi so I'm in charge of presenting everyone since this guy doesn't, I'm Seungkwan, this is Jeonghan, Wonwoo, the young one is Chan and those two free loaders are Soonyoung and Minghao" explained Seungkwan pointing at each one as he said their names, Joshua laughed.

"It's a pleasure, from now on I'll guess I'll be a regular" Said Joshua and the rest gave him a friendly smile.

"So are you gonna tell us?" Asked a Minghao and Joshua looked at him confused. "Who's your hubby out of the boys from yesterday?" Everyone froze after he said that and even Dokyeom said his name glaring at him for asking that.

"My What?" Asked Joshua even more confused.

"Your husband, come on as fellow omegas we want to know" said Minghao and they all could noticed the nervousness in Joshua's eyes.

"Oh...OH NO, no I'm not married, why you ask that?" Said lifting up his hands in defense at first but then realizing that they must had noticed that he was and omega and looked down.

"Hey don't feel nervous it's just Minghao is really good at guessing genders" Said Jeonghan smiling softly calming Joshua. 

"It's ok I guess it took me by surprised since I've never talked to people other than alphas and some betas" explained and everyone dropped their jaws. 

"What?" Asked everyone in unison surprising Joshua.

"So it is true that omegas don't get along with Alphas" Said Joshua laughing a little at the other's faces.

“More than not get along is just how society sees us, for them we’re people who are out there hooking up with whoever person we can” explained Jeonghan leaning in the counter.

"This is such a new concept" Said Wonwoo arriving at the conversation after helping some customers.

"What's it like?" Asked Seungkwan getting even more curious about Joshua's life. 

"Well I’ve always been around alphas for me I don’t see a big of a difference but when someone finds out I’m an omega they do get surprised but it does feel weird being the only omega” The rest looked at him not knowing what to say since this was the first time they met someone like this. 

“Here are your coffees” Said Chan giving him a little box with the coffees inside.

“Hey if you ever need help with anything we are all here even if it’s just to hang out and talk, there are no alphas here” Said Dokyeom smiling which made Joshua feel safe and shy at the same time.

“Yeah also Seungkwan, Minghao and I are omegas you’re not alone anymore” whispered Jeonghan so that only Joshua could hear, he looked at Seungkwan and Minghao who smiled at him and also smiled Jeonghan then hand him a piece of paper with their numbers, Joshua thanked them for the little talk and the coffees of course after paying and left the cafeteria, before the boys could do anything they noticed more customers arriving and continued with their day.


	3. Chapter 3

“So we need to finish the documents for the new deal with Kon Industries, Mingyu call Eunwoo to see how the advertisement department is doing, Jihoon and Vernon will go and meet with Park for the international deal, Jun I need the details of the welcoming party, Joshua can you pass me the list of the new sellers?” Asked Seungcheol after instructing the rest without and Joshua did. They were currently having a mini meeting between them since they had to take care o the entire new building, which was part of Seungcheol’s family company.

“There’s a lot of work as soon as we moved to this location” said Vernon cracking his neck stretching.

“My parents want the opening of this building to be perfect” Said Seungcheol closing one of the files he was reading.

“Ah I wanted to invite the cute guy from cafeteria on a date but with this much work is gonna be impossible” Said Jun resting his head on one of his hands. 

“You already moved on from the girl at the other building?” Asked Jihoon.

“I was never into her, she was the ‘marry to a rich alpha’ kind of girl” 

“How do you get a lover so quickly” Said Mingyu with a smirk which Jun only winked at him, the rest made a disgust face jokingly of course.

“Well why don’t you pay a visit to your new lover and go to the cafeteria?” Asked Seungcheol making Jun smile, the rest nodded at the offer wanting to take a break from the mini meeting.

They all got up and left the office, of course they walked to the cafeteria since it wasn’t that far away, they entered it and were received by the smell of coffee and food.

“Welcome!” They heard one of the waiters said as they sat on a table, the waiter got close to them with the menus in hand. “Oh Hi Joshua” Said and Joshua looked up to see Seungkwan smiling at him leaving the menus to them. 

“Wait you know him?” Asked Vernon to Joshua once Seungkwan left and he nodded.

“Hi Joshua” They heard another waiter said as he passed by the table, it was Dino energetic as always making the rest look at him weirdly since Joshua was known to be the shy one out of them.

“Seems like you’ve become friends with them while picking up the coffee” Said Seungcheol to Joshua who smiled with a shrug.

On the other side of the cafeteria, the boys were working making food and drinks but when they noticed the group that entered the cafeteria the gossip was on. 

“Dokyeom!” Whispered Jeonghan to him while making some coffees. “That’s him, the one next to Joshua that’s the guy” Dokyeom looked back quickly and saw them.

“That’s Seungcheol” they heard Minghao say looking at his phone who was sitting in the counter next to Soonyoung as always.

“You know their names?!” Whispered shout Seungkwan when he arrived and they shushed him. 

“Shh, be glad I asked Jun about them I’m doing y’all a favor” Said Minghao texting. 

“Jun?” Asked Wonwoo joining the conversation.

“The guy that gave me his number now Shh Ok so Jeonghan’s mate is Seungcheol, The dirty blonde is Vernon, the tall one is Mingyu and the short one is Jihoon” they all took a quick glance at the table identifying each one.

“Are you gossiping again?” Asked Dino coming out of the kitchen with some plates and they all shushed him but then sent him to take their order.

“Ok I know his name but does that help?” Asked Jeonghan hugging an empty plate looking at the table, he felt weird but he convinced himself that he was being paranoid.

“Ok calm down we’ll take care of them, just relax and prepare the coffees” Said Dokyeom trying to calm him down. They all agreed and kept working, Dokyeom was the one to give them their food but he had his own reasons to be nervous around them, when he got to the table he couldn’t help but looked at Joshua, and in fact those two had been messaging each other since the first time Joshua went to cafeteria alone of course they had some of Minghao’s help but they didn’t expect to get along this well, Joshua would get shy whenever Dokyeom looked at him and this was no exception.

“Oi boss concentrate!” Shouted Soonyoung from the counter laughing at Dokyeom’s face when he walked away from the table.

“Ok You need to tell us what is going on” Said Seungcheol to Joshua noticing everything that was happening, Joshua looked down with blush in his cheeks shocking him. 

They started eating, joking here and there as they were talking, everything seemed fine for everyone until Jeonghan had to take the order of the table next to Joshua’s since the rest of the boys were busy attending other clients and Jeonghan’s was the only one free. Jeonghan decided to ignore it and went to the table where two men were sitting, he was taking their order but started feeling dizzy and could feel how his heart started beating faster and he wasn’t the only one, as Seungcheol was eating he got a sweet scent coming from somewhere, he tried to ignore it but he felt how it was getting stronger.

“Seungcheol?” Asked Joshua noticing that Seungcheol stopped talking but he couldn’t focus on anything else, he closed his fist shaking his head trying to get back. Joshua looked around and noticed Jeonghan on the table next to them, he saw how his cheeks where blushed and looked like could passed out at my moment it was then when everyone at the table got a glimpse of that sweet smell, he then realized what was actually happening, Jeonghan finished taking the order and started to walk away slowly.

“Jeonghan are you okay?” he heard Joshua say but when he looked up his eyes meet with Seungcheol’s and it was then that Jeonghan realized it was happening, he was in heat, he walked back but his legs were giving up.

“Ah....Do...Dokyeom!” He shout between breaths as he could, Dokyeom heard him and when he looked at the boy he ran to him quickly catching him in arms, Jeonghan clung to his arms, soon the rest of the cafeteria noticed that something was going on.

“Dokyeom he’s releasing pheromones” Said Seungkwan worried as he arrived covering Jeonghan with a jacket.

“Ah...I can’t...mo..move” Said Jeonghan feeling his entire body trembling what he didn’t know is that Seungcheol was in his table biting his own hand being hold back by Joshua. Dokyeom then carried Jeonghan up in bridal style, Jeonghan cling on to his neck hiding his blushed face on his shoulder.

“I’ll take him upstairs” Said Dokyeom to Seungkwan as he started walking, Wonwoo and the rest were at the counter watching at the whole situation worried about Jeonghan. 

“So it was true, that guy is Jeonghan’s fated pair” said Wonwoo to the rest. 

“Another thing is sure, he noticed it too” Said Minghao looking back at Seungcheol who looked confused but also looked agitated by what had just happened.

Once Dokyeom went upstairs he took Jeonghan to his room. He knew whenever Jeonghan was in heat but he had never seen him in full heat and seeing him right know was a shock to him, Jeonghan laid on the bed trying to breath normally but he couldn’t, he needed it, he needed Seungcheol, as much as his mind said no his body reacted just being near him.

“Medicine Ah...bath..room” Said Jeonghan to Dokyeom and he quickly went to the bathroom to get the pills, Jeonghan took them slowly calming his body still getting chills all over it not being able to forget the other guy’s eyes. Dokyeom helped him get more comfortable in his bed and then left the room, he knew he needed to be alone at a moment. Jeonghan was calming down but his body wanted to be held, his insides were wet but he could only hug his pillow trying to not remember the man who was his fated pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo~ So since it’s a little confusing about what is each one, here’s the list:
> 
> Alpha: Seungcheol, Mingyu, Vernon, Jun.  
> Omega: Jeonghan, Joshua, Seungkwan, Minghao.  
> Beta: Dokyeom, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Chan. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!<3


	4. Chapter 4

"Seungcheol!" Said Joshua shaking him slightly. Seungcheol looked at him still feeling agitated, he kept getting the sweet smell and he knew he had to get out, he got up and took out his credit card giving it to Joshua.

"Pay with this, I'll meet you at the office" Said leaving without letting them answer, he felt confused, as he got out of the cafeteria his breathing calmed down, he was slowly coming back to his senses. As he walked down the street in direction to the office he processed what had happened, the waiter, the boy from the cafeteria, he couldn't stop thinking about him, neither could he forget the sweet smell. He knew it wasn't just because the boy was an omega, there's was something about him, about what had happened but he wasn't sure what, he heard stories but never believed any of them. He arrived at the office and sat on his desk leaving a heavy sigh not knowing what to think for the rest of afternoon.

~

Dokyeom went down to the cafeteria and went to the counter where the rest of the boys were, he noticed that everyone had a worried face. 

"How is he?" Asked Seungkwan once everyone was gathered in the counter.

"I help him get in bed and he took the medicine, I guess now we just wait" answered Dokyeom looking down.

"I can't believe it is true, he even left" Said Minghao pointing at the table indicating that Seungcheol left.

"This is bigger than we thought" Said Wonwoo who was cleaning the coffee machine.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, this was something that none of them had experience ever. They were talking about a fated pair and that is not something that can be taken lightly. The boys decided to distract themselves from everything and kept working, Soonyoung and Minghao even left since they had stuff to do at their studio. 

Dokyeom was cleaning the counter when he noticed someone standing in front of him.

"Hi" he looked up and noticed Joshua in front of him, Dokyeom then stood up and smiled at him softly. "Is Jeonghan ok? Was it his..."

"Uh yeah he's fine, he took the medicine and he's now resting" answered Dokyeom looking down but then felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw Joshua smiling at him lovingly. 

"Hey it's gonna be okay, I have to go but I'll talk to you later" Said Joshua and left the cafeteria. Dokyeom sighed, he knew he was slowly falling for the guy. 

~

After taking a nap Jeonghan woke up, he looked around and remembered what happened, he also noticed that it was already nighttime and that the cafeteria was most likely closed by now, he stood up and go out of his room, he walked in direction to the kitchen but noticed the boys sitting on the table having dinner. Dokyeom and the rest were still worried about Jeonghan so they decided to hang out at their apartment and wait for him to wake up, except for Chan who had school tomorrow.

"Hey How are you feeling?" Asked Dokyeom and the rest of the boys looked at him, Jeonghan smiled a little and sat on a chair.

"Well I was able to controle it" 

"Were you really in heat?" Asked Wonwoo.

"No, I mean it's so weird to explain, it's not a full heat but I...I did needed him I just felt it" Said Jeonghan blushing since he didn't know how to phrase what he felt.

"So he is your fated pair" Said Seungkwan And he nodded. 

"What are you gonna do?" Asked Soonyoung.

"Are you kidding? Nothing, he may be my fated pair but we don't know each other, I'm and ordinary omega and he is a high elite alpha, there's no way something can happen" Said looking up.

"Jeonghan he felt it too, you both can't deny it" Said Minghao. 

"But I'm the only one feeling like this" slightly Shouted. "I can still feel his gaze on me but do you think he feels the same? I only want him, my body asks for him even though I tell myself no" 

The boys stayed silent for a while, they wanted to comfort him but they didn't know how, of course no New what he was going through. Dokyeom who was next to Jeonghan hug him from the shoulders without saying anything. 

"You're not alone" Said Dokyeom and the rest nodded giving Jeonghan a reassuring smile.

"So Dokyeom, Whats going on between you and Joshua" Asked Seungkwan changing the topic to change the mood which immediately worked. 

"I...I don't know" Said sighing and dropping his head in the table and the boy's laughed at this, they knew Dokyeom was not good at hiding his feelings and already had an idea of what was going on between those two. They chatted the rest of the night forgetting about their day and just enjoy each other's company.

~

"Here's the book you asked for" said Joshua leaving a book on top of Seungcheol's desk. 

"Thanks, hey you can go home, I’ll hang around in the office a bit, need to clear my mind" said grabbing it and looking at the cover, Joshua nodded and left, he was happy that he got to get home earlier but was still confused about why he asked for the book. Seungcheol opened the old book and look through the pages until he found the topic he was looking for, fated pair. 

He started reading, he still didn't knew what to think of it, he felt what the book said but of course he wasn't sure if he should believed what it said, he closed the book aggressively and leaned back on his chair and look at the ceiling. He lift up his hand looking at his own bit marks when he was getting out of control at the cafeteria, he was still confused about what had happened, he didn't even knew the boy but his body would think otherwise, he couldn't forget that smell neither those eyes looking at him with lust and desire. He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard the door of his office being opened, he look up and saw his mother looking around, he then quickly grabbed the book and put it in one of the drawers so that she wouldn’t notice.

"First weeks and already lacking?" Asked his Mother sitting in the individual couch.

“Hello mom” said sitting up straight. “What brings you here?” 

“Well your father wanted to come check up on the new building but since he is busy visiting your brother’s building I came, I see you have done a good job” Said looking around with a proud smile and Seungcheol came. “By the way have you heard, Yeon’s son is finally having a kid oh and the second son got engaged” 

“Mother...” said knowing exactly where the topic was going. 

“I’m not saying anything” Said looking to the side, Seungcheol gave her a look. “I just think that it’s obvious, Joshua is a sweet boy”

“Mother I’m not marrying Joshua” Said getting up from his chair turning his back to her, he heard his mother sighed and got up as well standing next to Seungcheol.

“Seungcheol, you’ve been with each other since kids, Joshua’s family would be more than happy to see him with you and I’m not gonna lie to you but your father already has some plans about uniting the companies” Said looking down at the last part. Joshua was a especial case, he came from an alpha family but he was the only omega and so their family saw this as an opportunity and now that they were both grown both families wanted the unity of both companies. 

“Mom, he is my best friend and I’m his, there’s nothing more, I’m not marrying him” said convinced since he had also talked about this with Joshua but they both agreed that it was just friendship.

“I’ll just say this, If he were to be in a difficult situation, would you protect him?” Said putting one of her hands in Seungcheol’s shoulder. “I got to go, call me once in while so that I know how my son is doing” she said with a chuckle Seungcheol smiled at her and gave her a hug before she left. Seungcheol day on his desk again looking at the big window behind, he has a lot on his mind but the only thing that didn’t bother him to think about was the boy from the cafeteria and he didn’t know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ So uh if it takes me quite a while to update any of my works I’m sorry lol I try and write whenever I have free time, idk if it was important to say but i just wanted to tell ya.
> 
> Thank you for reading!<3


	5. Chapter 5

"The coffee bags and the boxes of milk for the month arrived" Said Wonwoo coming out from the kitchen, Dokyeom nodded and wrote and the list.

"Looks like everything is fine as always" Said Dokyeom putting down the list of products that arrive every month.

"I didn't know you had to register that much stuff" Said Joshua who was sitting in the counter drinking a cup of coffee in front of him. 

"Well since I fully take care of the cafeteria I need to be sure of everything that comes and goes from here" Said trying to act as cool as he could which Joshua found cute and laugh slightly. 

"Ohh look at our boss" Said Seungkwan arriving hitting his arm marking the rest laugh at Dokyeom hurt reaction. 

"So Joshua are you coming on next Friday night?" Asked Minghao excited and Dokyeom quickly covered his mouth and glared at him.

"Next friday?" Asked Joshua confused.

"You haven't asked him?" Said Wonwoo to Dokyeom from the side now making Joshua worried.

"Calm down is nothing bad, next Friday is the 25th anniversary of the coffee shop and so we're gonna throw a party right here" Said Jeonghan calming the boy.

"Ok ok shush let me finish go away you're working remember" Said Dokyeom pushing everyone away, of course they complained but did as he said.

"Umm.."Said Joshua and Dokyeom looked at him blushing.

"It's true I..do you...wait no I mean if you have nothing to do on that day you're invited to the party" Said scratching the back of his neck, Joshua's heart skipped bit, he smiled from ear to ear and giggling.

"I'll gladly come" Said grabbing Dokyeom's hand smiling at him, they stared at each other also getting closer, no caring about what was around them but a voice interrupted them.

"Joshua" They heard and both looked behind them to find Seungcheol with a serious face, Joshua then let go of Dokyeom's hand and got up. "We need to talk" Said and even Joshua got surprised about the tone of his voice since he was never like that with him. Joshua nodded to then look at Dokyeom leaving some cash on the counter.

"I'll text you later" said softly, Dokyeom smiled at him but then got sad that he had to leave, he saw Seungcheol looking behind in direction of the kitchen but then nodded at him and turned around putting a hand on Joshua's back which of course annoyed Dokyeom but he couldn't say anything. 

"Geez What was that" Said Seungkwan standing next to him, Dokyeom just shrugged but then realized what just happened.

"Where's Jeonghan?" Asked And then saw how Seungkwan also realized, they ran to the kitchen and saw Jeonghan sitting in the floor breathing heavily next to Wonwoo and Minghao who were covering him with an apron and trying to calm him down. 

"It's....worst.....than I thought" He said letting out a moan closing his legs strongly, Dokyeom quickly went down and picked him up. He didn't say anything and just went upstairs to his room.

"Is it really that painful?" The rest of the boys heard Chan from the entrance, his expression was worried but they didn't know how to reply to him since he was the youngest and they didn't wanted to worry him more with this topic Soonyoung half smiled at him ruffling his hair. 

"We gonna have to close early today" Said Wonwoo and the rest nodded not knowing what else to do. 

Upstairs Dokyeom laid Jeonghan on his bed, he went for the medicine in the bathroom and quickly gave it to him but he got even more worried when he saw that he was not calming like last time.

"Jeonghan" said softly caressing his arm, Jeonghan looked at him but then felt chills al over his body and let out a moaned, he blushed nervous pushed Dokyeom's hand away.

"Leave..." he said loud enough for him to hear, Dokyeom tried to got closer but even him as a beta could smell the strong pheromones coming from of Jeonghan.

"Ah...Please...." Said again and Dokyeom nodded leaving closing the door of the room.  
When Jeonghan heard Dokyeom left the apartment he close his eyes trying to breath slowly but nothing worked, he cursed himself for what he was about to do but it was the only way, he took off his pants and underwear already feeling the wetness of his body, his eyes were now full of tears and his whole body was trembling but he licked his fingers and bring them down to his hole to pleasure himself, he was still confused about what this all meant and he didn't know why his body reacted like this if he only saw the guy but again he remembered, it was his fated pair. 

~

"Seungcheol?" Said Joshua as soon as the walked some blocks away from the coffee shop he noticed Seungcheol shaking his head breathing deeply.

"Yeah?"

"What you mean yeah? You said that we needed to talk is something going on? Did we missed something at work, like a contract or what?" Asked confused since he was sure there was no work left for the rest of the week and that's why he went to spend some free time at the coffee shop.

"Ah sorry I was just lost in my thoughts" Said but of course Joshua didn't believe him at all.  
"Once we arrive at the office I'll tell you" Joshua sighed but nodded knowing he had to wait. It didn't took them long since the office was only a few blocks away from the Coffee Shop, they arrived and most of the workers has already left. They entered Seungcheol's office, Joshua went ahead and sat on the couch next to the desk, Seungcheol wat in his desk pulling out a envelope putting it down showing to Joshua. 

"Read it" He said, Joshua still confused grabbed the envelope and opened it and as soon as he saw the first page he dropped the rest of the envelope to the floor getting up.

"Is this...?"

"Marriage registration" Said Seungcheol getting up pouring himself a glass of vodka.

"For who?" Asked nervous, he already had an idea but he didn't wanted it to be true.

"Us silly" Said Seungcheol sitting on top of the desk next to him laughing sarcastically, Joshua stood there not knowing what to say. "Hey you know we've talked about it we already know the answer is just..."

"Our families..." Said Joshua looking down, it's not that he was mad or sad but one thing did popped up on his head and it was Dokyeom.

"My mother came a few days ago and uh she said something that I still don't know what it means" He said putting down the glass of vodka. "She said if you were to be in danger or something, would I protect you" 

"Seungcheol..."

“I know but I would, you’re my best friend, my brother” He said looking at him certain.

“And you’re mine but that doesn’t mean you have to give up on love or other things just for me or for anybody”

“What Love?!?” He yelled scaring Joshua for the sudden raised of his voice. He was confused since Seungcheol never mentioned anything about love. 

“Is this about what happened at the coffee shop?” Asked Joshua hitting right in the bull’s eye, Seungcheol sighed looking down.

“I don’t know what it’s happening, my body is reacting without me knowing to someone I don’t even know and it makes no sense but I’m starting to think I’m never gonna find the right person” 

“Seungcheol don’t think like that I know there’s someone out there for you” 

“But I won’t change my mind, I’ll do anything to protect you” Said standing up putting away the glass. “If something happens, no matter what, tell me right away” Said looking at him serious and Joshua only sighed to then nod knowing he was going nowhere talking to him. 

“Let’s go I’ll drive you” Said grabbing his coat and the keys of his car, Joshua nodded picking up the envelope and putting it down on the desk. Seungcheol stood and the door waiting for him and then close the office.

The car ride was silent, of course they were friends but so much had happened for both of them lately and they needed to think everything. Joshua felt his phone vibrate he took it out and saw he had a message, he couldn’t help but smiled when he saw it was from Dokyeom asking him how he was doing he was about reply but noticed he had another message, his smile dropping seeing the name on the screen, it was his father. As all this was happening he didn’t noticed that Seungcheol was looking at him, he had an idea about what had happened but he knew he couldn’t ask right now. But both of them cursed internally the rest of the ride.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeonghan woke up by the sound of the door, he sat up and saw Dokyeom standing next to his bed with a soft smile which Jeonghan responded to it.

"Morning" Said Jeonghan stretching his arms out.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Dokyeom siting on the side of the bed, Jeonghan chuckle a little.

"Fine I guess, I could finally calm down" he said looking down at his hands he then saw Dokyeom put a bag on the bed, he looked at it confused.

"Open it" Said Dokyeom smiling, Jeonghan Did and saw a little cup of his favorite ice cream he smiled but he noticed there was more so he kept looking and then notice some pills and injections.

"Are these..." he started saying and Dokyeom nodded. "Dokyeom are you crazy these are expensive" he said shocked putting everything back in the bag giving it to him.

"Don't, I'm not just gonna stand and see you in pain, use the shots if something like this happens again they'll help you calm down faster that the pills" he explained.

"Dokyeom..." he tried to declined again but Dokyeom grabbed his hand smiling at him.  
"Thank you" Said Jeonghan giving up.

"That's all I wanted to hear" he said laughing making him feel better.

"What time is it?" Asked opening the ice cream. 

"9 am I think, the boys are downstairs taking care of the cafeteria so you can rest" Said Dokyeom taking the bag from him putting it down in his drawer.

"I've missed so many days already I need to get back" Said putting down the ice cream cup and moving the blankets.

"I said that you can rest" said pushing him back.

"But It's not even my heat, I'm fine really" he tried to get up again but Dokyeom stopped. They went back and forth for a little but finally came to an agreement that Jeonghan was gonna get back after rush hour, lunch basically. They laughed it off and continued eating the ice cream Dokyeom bought.

~

"They want me to get marry with Seungcheol, Seungcheol!" yelled Joshua walking around in Vernon's office.

"I heard you the first time now you need to chill and tell me what happened" Said Vernon leaning on one of the couches.

"Seungcheol's mom came and gave him a marriage registration form and then I go home and my mother calls me asking for him and how he's doing like at least my family is discreet but it's just ridiculous and..."

"The guy from the cafeteria" Said Vernon making Joshua stopped walking, he turned and looked at him giving up.

"How do you even know?" Asked Joshua sitting down on the chair in front of Vernon.

"You really think I wouldn't noticed? We've known each other since kids and you have never been interested in anyone not even Seungcheol's friends who clearly flirted with you" 

"Ok I get it, it's just he's different, he doesn't care what I am and he has never treated me like those alphas did who just wanted a wife" said putting his chin on his hand.

"Point is you like him but why haven't you done anything?" Asked confused.

"Well uh I think he is already with someone" said looking down. "The guy who had the incident last time, I've seen them and I know for a fact that they know each other pretty well and if I'm not mistaken they live together"

"But have they told you that they're dating?" Asked Vernon and he shook his head. "Then it's not official, you said it yourself they're not like other people so if they were actually dating you'll knew by now"

"Ah this is the first time I've ever felt like this" Said Joshua throwing his arms up. "But i don't even know what's gonna happen with this 'marry Seungcheol' situation" said sighing.

"Hey what ever happens were all gonna be here for you even Seungcheol" Said Vernon getting up and putting a hang on Joshua's back.

"You know what I’m really craving a cup of coffee now, wanna come?" Asked And Joshua laughed but nodded excited, both of them picked up their jackets and went out. 

~

"What are you doing here?" Asked Seungkwan worried grabbing Jeonghan's face moving it side to side.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Asked Wonwoo from behind Seungkwan and Jeonghan smirked.

"Guys I'm fine you're acting as if I quit or something" said Jeonghan with a chuckle

"Anyway we need to be more careful, if there's any sight of him again tell Jeonghan to go to the back immediately" Said Dokyeom and the rest of them nodded, Jeonghan only looked down embarrassed.

"He doesn't even come here that often so let's not worry that much and get back to work" Said Jeonghan putting on his apron giving them a small smile, they all nodded and went back to what they were doing.

The afternoon was calm, it was a weekday so it was a chill day at the cafeteria, they were chatting around the counter and then heard the door.

"Welcome!" Said Dokyeom and then saw that the person entering was Joshua and couldn't help but smile.

"Hi" Said Joshua sitting down in the counter and next to him sat Vernon greeting them also.

"Hi, what can I get you?" Asked Dokyeom.

"Two cups of coffee and a sandwich" Said Joshua and Dokyeom nodded and went to the kitchen to delivered the order.

"So how is it going?" Asked Vernon.

"Nothing much, today has been really chill" answered Seungkwan leaning closer to him. Vernon smiled and now both of them were having their own conversation.

"I can't believe him" Said Joshua looking at Vernon.

"They both like to play hard to get" Said Jeonghan laughing together with Joshua. "And What about you? Have you and Dokyeom gone out?"

"What?!?" Asked shocked looking at him.

"What everyone can tell from miles away that you both have a thing for each other" Said calmly.

"But...aren't you and him da....dating?" Asked a Joshua nervous since he still wasn't sure about what Vernon told him earlier.

"Dating? Me and Dokyeom? Where did you get that from?" Said laughing which surprised Joshua. "No, we are like brothers, his family gave me a home when no one would and they are the most important thing for me" 

"Really?" Asked Joshua now shocked about what he was telling and Jeonghan nodded.

"My past is not a very cute one and I had almost no friends but Dokyeom was always there for me and then I met his family and they all accepted me and soon they became my family too, so don't be afraid of your feelings, because I've noticed some things young man" Said Jeonghan looking Joshua on the side making him blush he was gonna say something else but they were interrupted by Dokyeom.

"What are you talking about?" Asked putting the cups of coffee on the counter.

"Nothing I was just telling Joshua about this clothing store a few blocks from here" Said Jeonghan calmly and Joshua nodded. "Anyway I’ll go and clean the tables outside" Said leaving them both, Joshua smiled feeling so much calmer after talking with Jeonghan and after knowing that they we're not dating.

Jeonghan was outside singing while cleaning the tables, the were no people around and he was enjoying but a voice made him jump.

“Nice choice of song” heard Jeonghan and when he looked back he almost fainted, it was the guy he was supposed to avoid.

“Ah yeah I really like that one...I didn’t notice I was singing loudly” said Jeonghan shy, luckily he had taken a pill before coming down so he was able to talk to him but he could still feel the shivers down his spine.

“Not at all by the way I’m Seungcheol, I’ve come here a couple of times but I guess we never had the chance to talk” He said extending his hand out.

“Yeah I’m Jeonghan” said shaking his hand but as soon as he did both of them felt chills, they both knew what was happening but of course none of them mentioned anything.

“I uh...I’m...I’m looking for Joshua” said Seungcheol trying to change the subject.

“Yeah yeah he’s inside talking with dokyeom” said Jeonghan looking down blushing.

“Thanks” said Seungcheol and went inside the place not knowing what else to say, Jeonghan looked back at the boy and couldn’t help but sigh, not only his body was reacting to him now his heart was and he cursed himself for doing so, he took a deep breath and tried to get back to cleaning the tables but in Reality both of them couldn’t stop thinking about each other.


End file.
